


Maria Reynolds

by PlinytheYounger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinytheYounger/pseuds/PlinytheYounger
Summary: A short poetic interview with a fallen woman.





	

Ah. You’re here to know  
how good my acting was  
how well I deceived him  
and played the damsel in distress  
to his would-be saviour.

It’s interesting that he thinks  
that was what we were doing  
and that he was in love.

From my point of view,  
there was a happy ending.  
I found a divorce lawyer,  
and God, both of whom  
proved a surer remedy to my troubles  
than the Secretary of the Treasury.  
And I lived.

That surprised me.  
There were plenty of times  
I didn’t expect that to happen.

But my husband was a deliberate man.  
I realised that after some time.  
He wasn’t a politician -  
he had enough sense to know  
I could be made more use to him  
alive than dead.


End file.
